


Forgive and forget?

by eternomadridismo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo
Summary: Draco is in the Inquisitorial Squad, Hermione is not pleased.





	Forgive and forget?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just ask her, man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887283) by [eternomadridismo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo). 



> It's been a while since I read HP, so i might missed some details. Comments are welcome ❤

"Let me get this straight. You're in the Inquisitorial Squad. You actually _volunteered_ for that old hag", Hermione hissed as she held her head in her hands, books lay forgotten.

Draco, who regretted his conscience to come clean before Hermione found out second hand, tried to touch Hermione's arm before she glowered, forcibly reminded him of McGonnagal. Draco immediately backed away.

"I didn't volunteer, Father personally offered my name?", Draco offered lamely, face inched closer to Hermione as a peace offering. Hermione let him pecked her softly on the lips though her demeanor didn't change.

Draco looked around for Madam Pince and her famous claw-like nail and risked for another kiss, before his lips met one of Hermione's books.

Hermione looked like she fought the urge to giggle before she composed herself and stood up haughtily. "I'm not gonna kiss you while you wear that, that _ugly badge_ ", she pointed at the shiny silver 'I' on his robe.

Draco all but whined. "She put a protean charm so they appeared on _every single, bloody one_ of my school robes, Hermione, come on".

Hermione merely glared, "You're smart, you'll figure it out.". She then lifted all 6 of her books with locomotion charm, ignoring Draco's feeble offer of help.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been 5 days, 12 hours and 43 seconds since Draco's lips as much as touched Hermione's hair. Hermione didn't help either, kissing Crookshanks every chance she gets in front of Draco. Draco had felt jealousy before, but never to a fucking cat.

"Will it help if I tell you what we knew?", Draco asked Hermione desperately in front of Charms class. He knew Hermione took more classes than him so he saved a tray of bread for her to their first class of the day.

Hermione eyed the bread like it had done something to offend her before muttering, "Slavery.", under her breath. Confused, Draco raised his eyebrows to Harry who merely shrugged a "Don't ask". Ron however, crossed his arms. "Who's _we_?"

Draco resisted a sneer before he collected himself. "The Inquisitorial squad.", he rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing. He pretended to ignore Zabini's groan behind him.

Hermione looked interested however. "Go on.".

Draco smirked. He's not a snitch, but it's been almost a week and he's getting desperate. "Let's just say you lot ought to choose a _less obvious_ place to _recruit_ people. Hog's Head, really?". He got to admit he enjoyed the alarming looks on Hermione, Harry and Ron's faces.

Feeling triumphant, Draco swaggered forward to reach Hermione's lips before all of a sudden he heard a squeaky, "Class will begin soon! Form a neat queue, please!". To Draco's dismay, Hermione was the first one who marched forward in front of the queue. Professor Flitwick beamed at his favorite student.

 

* * *

 

 

It should be an easy match. Slytherin will face Ravenclaw so Draco will have to race against Cho Chang for the snitch. Cho was an excellent seeker, no doubt, although ever since Diggory passed away she flied worse than Dobby on a broom. It would be embarassing if Slytherin won to less than 300 points margin today, he thought pompously.

Draco enjoyed the usual good luck wishes from his fellow Slytherins for a while. He stalled his warm up preparation as he looked around for a familiar bushy hair, but Hermione must've gone to the stands with the rest of the Gryffindors, no doubt praying for a Slytherin defeat. Draco angrily lifted his socks.

"Looking for me?", he heard a mischievous sing-song voice behind him. Draco turned so quick that he wondered why his neck didn't snap.

Hermione jogged to where Draco stood. She wore her hair in a bun today, what looked like wonky knitted scarf, and a greyish green wool coat. Draco beamed at her subtle choice of Slytherin colors.

To his surprise, Hermione stood on her tip toes and kissed him right where everyone could see. No doubt it will end the 'Will they- won't they' debate among Hogwarts students. Draco does not care, he would've announced their relationship long ago if only he thought Hermione would not mind.

Just as Draco recovered and tried to kiss her properly, Hermione mumbled, "I told you I won't kiss you with your robe on. Your quidditch uniform does not have a robe doesn't it?", she giggled as she brought Draco's face down again for a less PG kiss. She yelped as Draco enthustiacally lifted her on the Slytherin table so they were more or less the same height. Draco can feel most of the Slytherins backed away in disgust but he doesn't give a fuck.

A few moments after, Hermione broke away from their kiss. Draco was pleased to see her pupils were blown, almost no trace of brown left. "Don't change into your robes so soon after the match-", Hermione almost whispered, tracing Draco's abs through his shirt absent-mindedly. "I would like to see you with nothing but your quidditch top on later.", she added breathlessly in his ear. Knowing full well the effect she has on Draco, she smirked and gave Draco a final hasty peck and left.

Draco caught the snitch in 20 minutes during that match.

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt want Draco to beat Harry's record of 5 minutes in book 1 but still want it to be quick so.. 20 minutes it is lol


End file.
